


The Mechanics of Moving On

by colettebronte



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tagging this is hard ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: This was written for the Day 4 Prompt of SniperPilot Halloween, Ghosts. I didn’t use any of the specific prompts for this one, just playing with the idea of ghosts.Bodhi Rook is one of the best agents of the Unfinished Business Bureau. It's his job to help RD's (the Recently Deceased) finish up their unfinished business so that they can move on. And if he happens to have fallen for his latest RD, Cassian Andor? Well that's between him and a very large bottle of whiskey.The working title for this was: Ghosts are Working Stiffs Too.





	The Mechanics of Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I was away and missed this prompt day, but I came up with this CRAZY idea and HAD to write this. It's a little odd, but I really like the idea. I'm not averse to revisiting this in the future. I hope you enjoy.

    Bodhi forced himself to smile at the man beside him as he looked up from the small checklist in his hand, marking off the last item on the list. “So, that looks to be everything on your list, all done.”

    The other man nodded and looked down at the list. “I suppose so,” he said quietly, “So what happens now?”  Bodhi looked at his watch while he placed his notepad and pen in his pocket.

    “It should be any moment now, and then the big, bright white light should appear.” The man beside him, Cassian Andor nodded, chewing his lower lip, thoughtful.

    “So it really happens, just like that?” Bodhi nodded.

    “Everytime, like clockwork. The Higher Ups are just double-checking to make sure you completed your unfinished business and then the light show will commence.” Cassian nodded, clearly hesitant.

    “And then I just . . . . walk into it?” Bodhi patted the other man on the arm, forcing another smile.

    “Cassian, really, this is a good thing. You made sure your best friend Kay is all set up for a successful future. You helped your mentor, Commissioner Draven find a new purpose by running a foundation in your name. And your ex-girlfriend Jyn has just met the woman who she’ll marry in a few years. You’ve done the hard part. Now all that’s left is to walk into the light and get your final reward. You lived a good life, Cassian Andor. In death you helped those closest to you. You deserve this.” Bodhi ended his speech with a smile. True it was the same one he always gave to the Recently Deceased that he helped to complete their unfinished business when they reached the end of their journey together. He always changed the details, but the speech was the same. It was a good speech, always reassuring the current RD he was tasked with helping. But as with much of their time together, Cassian Andor bucked his expectations. The man looked unhappy, not overjoyed like every other RD who had reached this point.

    “So what happens to you?” Bodhi furrowed his brow.

    “I told you Cassian, I stay here. There are plenty of other RD’s who need my help.” The other man nodded, looking sad.

    “And we never get to see each other again?” Bodhi shrugged, ignoring the pang in his chest. He put on yet another over-bright smile.

    “Wherever it is you choose to go, you won’t miss me.” Cassian reached out and twined their fingers together.

    “Don’t be so sure of that, Bodhi Rook.” Bodhi opened his mouth to object, but then a bright, shimmering light appeared in the sky. It began to fan out and envelope them. Bodhi offered the fingers entwined with his a gentle squeeze and then dislodged his hand, stepping back. He nearly choked on the words he said next, though they were the same ones he always said.

    “Cassian Andor, I wish you a happy forever after.” Cassian looked like he wanted to say something, but Bodhi bodily turned him around to face the light. He gave Cassian a gentle push and then turned around to walk away. Usually he liked to watch his RD’s walk into the light, but in this case he found he couldn’t do it. Bodhi didn’t have it in him to watch the man he had let into his long-neglected heart, walk away from him and into paradise.

    As the light at last receded, Bodhi was left with one last thought. He needed a very large drink.

 

* * *

 

    Bodhi Rook was one of the best agents of the Unfinished Business Bureau. He was well-respected and highly sought after by other agents for advice and the use of his contacts. He supposed it was the charm carried over from his life as a con man. He had been deceased for nearly fifty years, never being offered a trip into the light for himself. And he was fine with that. He understood the rules. He had led a dissipated life. He had helped horrible people do horrible things, his own bid at redemption coming too late with only his death to show for it.

    He entered the bar frequented by his fellow agents and sat heavily on a stool. He held up a hand and a moment later, there was a bottle of whiskey in front of him. He pulled off the top and then took a long swig from the bottle. A warm hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. He turned to see one of his fellow agents and friend, Baze Malbus. The other man nodded at him and sat on the stool beside him. There was a rustling on his other side and Bodhi turned to see Baze’s partner in every way, Chirrut Imwe take up the seat on his other side. Chirrut offered him a gentle smile.

    “We haven’t seen you around for months. We were starting to think you might need some help with your RD.” Bodhi took another swig and then passed him the bottle.

    “No help needed. His ex decided to take an epic road trip to try and stave off her grief. We had to follow her all over the country, all the while tweaking her Strings of Fate. It was exhausting.” Baze nodded, taking the bottle from his partner.

    “So you must have had plenty of time to get to know your RD.”

    Bodhi couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he remembered the long nights spent traveling through the various deserts of the Southwest, Cassian’s warm brown eyes gazing back at his, Cassian’s hand holding his own as they sat around Jyn’s campfire, watching over her as she slept. Chirrut cleared his throat, recalling Bodhi’s attention. Bodhi looked at him, feeling guilty. Baze placed the bottle in front of him and he took another drink.

    Chirrut placed a hand on his shoulder and Bodhi sighed,  “I broke my rule for him.” Baze pulled his stool closer and gently pulled the bottle out of his hands. “I promised myself, I would never fall for any of my RD’s. But Cassian, he was so good and unbelievably kind. He only ever saw me as an equal and a friend,” Bodhi paused, scrubbing a hand over his eyes, “And there were a few times that I thought that just maybe he fell for me too.” Bodhi smiled sadly. “But that couldn’t have been true, because the light came for him, so clearly, he had no unfinished business.” Baze pushed his stool back, offering Bodhi a gentle hug.

    “You know, sometimes the Higher Ups get it wrong.”

    “Gentlemen, you know as well as I do, the Higher Ups never get it wrong.”

    Bodhi jumped, as all three men turned to the door, where stood their supervisor, the head of the UBB, Mon Mothma. They stood as she approached. She grabbed the abandoned bottle off the bar top and promptly took a drink. She turned to Bodhi with a glare.

    “Rook, I have no idea what you did this time.” Bodhi’s eyes widened.

    “What do you mean?” Mon Mothma handed him the bottle.

    “I’m assigning  you a partner.” Bodhi took a deep drink, scowling.

    “Ma’am, with all due respect, I have done this job for nearly half a century, just fine without a partner. Why do I have to take one on now?” Mon Mothma held up her hands.

    “This was not my call. This came straight from the Head Office.” Bodhi stared at her.

    “The Higher Ups are assigning me a partner? Who is it?” Mon Mothma didn’t exactly shrug, but the small movement of her shoulders was a near thing.

    “I have no idea. All they told me was that your partner will contact you on Halloween.” Chirrut squeezed him on the shoulder.

    “This is a good thing Bodhi. You’ve been alone far too long.” Bodhi swallowed heavily and nodded.

* * *

    Halloween night found Bodhi standing outside a small house on a small street in a small town at dusk. The sounds of children happily running around the cul-de-sac filled the air.  Bodhi smiled as he watched the old woman who lived at the house pass out candy while she sat in a large wicker rocking chair on her front step. When the current group of children left, the woman turned to him.

    “It’s good to see you again Big Brother. I was wondering if you would stop by.” Bodhi smiled at her.

    “I told you a long time ago Ayesha, for as long as you live, I’ll always come by on Halloween.” She smiled back at him and took his hand. With the veil between their worlds being as thin as it was, he could actually feel her hand in his. She looked behind him, a curious look on her face.

    “And this time, I see you brought a friend.” Bodhi furrowed his brow and turned around. Standing there across the street, was Cassian Andor. He looked exactly as he had the day he walked into the light. Except that now he was smiling at Bodhi instead of looking sad. All Bodhi could do was gape at him. He turned back to his sister.

    “Yeesha, I . . . ,” he paused as the old woman squeezed his hand, eyes crinkling in delight.

    “I’m not sure what is going on Brother, but if you don’t go over there right now, dead or not, I will never speak to you again.” Bodhi smiled at her and headed over to Cassian. He ran through a variety of clever things to say as he reached the other man.

    “What are you doing here?” Cassian laughed and then reached out to take his hand.

    “Well, I walked through the light and when they asked me what I wanted for my final reward, there was only one thing I could think of.” Bodhi stared at him. Surely he didn’t mean . . . .

    “Cassian, I’m not . .  .” Cassian placed a finger over his lips.

    “Whatever you’re about to say, Bodhi, save it. Because whatever it is you think you’re not, I promise you, you are.” Bodhi smiled.

    “So I take it, you’re my new partner.” Cassian nodded, pulling him close.

    “If you have any doubts, I’ll be happy to show you my qualifications.” Bodhi offered him a wide smile, hands trailing down his chest.

    “I look forward to checking each and every one of your references thoroughly.” Cassian gasped as his hands moved lower. Bodhi offered him a wicked smile, pulling back. “But first, there’s someone I want to introduce you to.” Cassian groaned, burying his hands in Bodhi’s hair, nose nuzzling at his neck.”

    “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” He began to press gentle kisses to Bodhi’s throat.

    “Too late,” Bodhi gasped and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's worth mentioning, that while I ADORE Halloween, I HATE being scared, so my ghost story is really not scary at all.
> 
> Also, as for ideologies in this fic: Real T, I'm Pagan and my personal pantheon is ALL over the place. So there's a little bit of Greek and Celtic thrown in with some Judeo Christian. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask. If you'd like you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com%0A)


End file.
